Jonathan Micheals
Jonathan Micheals started off his career in the NWF in 2000, starting off his first career match and victory by calling out and challenging the then World Champion and Vice President of the company Daniel Estacado to a match. Later that same evening he raised the stakes by attacking him after his match with a sledgehammer. The follow week he received his punishment by forced into a cage match with the commissioner of the NWF Maurice Dream. After narrowly beating him he was the victim of a beat down compliments of management of the NWF (The Fallen) including Daniel Estacado. During his third official week in the NWF he got his wish and fought the champion. And even though he was defeated at the hands of the champ his skill and determination made it not only a close fight but it won the respect of the champion and the rest of the Fallen. He then became Daniels right hand man for the next several months winning the United States and Hardcore Championships. He then earned his rematch against his boss and mentor, this time it was on the biggest stage the NWF had to offer and Jonathan was able to nail Daniel with the Crucifixion and become the NWF World Heavyweight Champion dethroning the former champion of over a year! Shortly there after The NWF started to fold and Jonathan Micheals moved on to the SCW. Where he was joined by his brothers Lynch Micheals and Ogre Micheals. There he teamed with Lynch and became SCW Tag Team Champions, as well as capturing the IC and TV titles leading up too his World title run. During his time there Micheals called on the now retired Daniel Estacado to help him prepare for the biggest match of his career to date. A few weeks later he won a Hell in the Cell match for the SCW World Heavyweight Championship. Months later Jonathan who by this time had started his growing company Micheals Inc. moved on when called by Jus Huntley to join the WaW. Though Jus contacted him Jus quickly became jealous of Jonathan and his now fortune 500 company and more importantly his stealing away of Jus long time lady. Jus began throwing road blocks in Jonathan’s way making excuses why he wouldn’t give him title shots. But Jonathan through all the sneak attacks made his way through the United States Championship tournament and won a shot at in a brutal hell in the cell match against Jus long time champion Josh Rush. Jonathan in a brutal and bloody match defeated Rush after throwing him off the top of the cell and rendering him unconscious. Jus enraged at Micheals not only surviving but winning sent his stable after Jonathan week after week. Until Jonathan got a hold of a man who would become one of his closest confidants Johnny Dangerous. Johnny and Justina James rebelled against Jus and formed Enigma. Jonathan was never given a World title shot because Jus refused to elevate him, so Jonathan smacked him around and left the WaW and purchased the dead SCW for pennies on the dollar. He then acquired the contracts of his friends Johnny Dangerous and Justina James from under Jus Huntley and built up a company that at eventually made the WaW look like a minor league fed. As he reached his peak in ownership he sold of the company to his old friend Daniel Estacado and retired to raise his new baby and focus more on Micheals Inc. He did return to the ring in different companies for short periods as he just couldn’t shake the urge to compete. Even fighting and ending the career of one of Jus Huntley’s closest wrestlers Natas Metronic. As well as defeating his brother Nova Huntley, but Jus never took Jonathan up on his challenge to actually end their feud like men in the ring he just chose to hide behind his desk and talk smack. Jonathan finally hung up his boots in 2008 and combined his Company with his long time friend Daniel Estacado’s company when he bought him out, due to Daniels wish to retire and move to Hawaii. He merged Estacado Inc and Micheals Inc to create Enigma Inc a world renown company in the Sports Entertainment age based out of Phoenix, Arizona. Where Jonathan now resides with his wife and two children.